


【七班x卡】复诊

by metal_kasa



Series: 关于卡老师是如何变成七班专用性玩具的记录 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Multi, bottom! kakashi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metal_kasa/pseuds/metal_kasa
Summary: 按摩后续，继续搞卡
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, all卡
Series: 关于卡老师是如何变成七班专用性玩具的记录 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613557
Comments: 3
Kudos: 199





	【七班x卡】复诊

**Author's Note:**

> -恭喜鸣人上垒  
> -樱卡/佐卡/鸣卡  
> -但是樱哥被gank了  
> -OOC OOC OOC OOC OOC

“我觉得我现在挺好的，真的。”木叶村亲爱的六代目一脸真挚地说，在他左右后方分别站着一个仙人模式的鸣人和瞪着红眼睛的佐助。  
五分钟前在火影楼，这两尊煞神破窗而入，一左一右把他们正在审阅文件的火影架到医院，按在他的专用病床上，他抬头就看到穿着白大褂的春野医生。  
“这半个月我每天天黑就下班，11点就睡，也有按时吃饭，鹿丸都以为我中幻术了。”他说这话的时候腰板挺直，手搭在膝盖上，眼睛也不是平时耷拉着的死鱼眼，旗木卡卡西这辈子态度都没这么端正过。  
“这说明上次的治疗效果显著，所以更应该持续下去。”樱看着他，脸上的表情好像在说我知道你要怎么辩解。  
“不、我是说你们没必要为了我——”  
“老师您自己脱还是让我来？”樱决定不听他废话。  
卡卡西看了看身后，佐助目光还锁在他身上，旁边鸣人也没解开仙人模式，他只好认命开始解扣子。  
自己在学生这的地位什么时候变这么低了呢……  
他脱掉那件绣了六火二字的马甲，然后是手套、护额、连面罩的罩衣，还剩那件无袖紧身衣的时候他迟疑了下，心想反正上次已经被学生看到脸了，最后还是捏着衣服下摆把最后一件上衣也脱了。  
男人的上半身就这样暴露在三个学生面前，毫无疑问他有着好看的肌肉线条，匀称结实但和健壮完全沾不上边，暖玉一样的肌肤上能看到数不清的疤痕，或细小或凶险，有些能看到缝合的痕迹但更多则没有。  
而站在卡卡西正前方的樱，更是看到了四战时宇智波带土在他身上留下的那两道痕迹，从锁骨斜划到人鱼线的位置，还有男人右侧肋骨下方一处险恶的贯穿伤，是被大约一寸宽的钝头柱体直接捅进去的，那武器大概还带了抑制细胞活性的效果，伤口上面的新肉好像才长出没多久，她难以想象当时在那个异空间里她的老师和敌人是怎样的死斗。  
想到这里樱皱了皱眉，“继续。”她说道。  
于是坐在床上的男人只好不情愿地脱掉忍鞋、绑腿，用比脱衣服时慢了三倍不止的速度脱掉外裤，只留一条黑色的底裤在身上。  
“樱、一定要这样吗……”她的老师抬头望向她，虽然已经被看光过了，但是让卡卡西自己在女学生面前脱得一丝不挂还是需要很大的勇气。  
男人对自己的外貌水平完全没有自觉，被那样一张脸带着乞求的目光盯着，即使是看惯了漂亮宇智波的春野医生也有点受不住，她别过头，决定先放过她的老师一回。  
她示意银发男人趴到床上，卡卡西照做了，他抱着枕头把脸埋进去，试着当作身后的三个学生不存在。  
他听到樱在翻弄盒子的声音，然后一个人爬上床，空气里弥漫起那支软膏的味道，大腿两侧的床面凹陷下去，那人现在大概是跨坐在他身体上方的姿势，紧接着就有一只缠着绑带的手抚上他的背脊。  
这次是鸣人，卡卡西想。  
不知道是不是他的错觉，那只手用近乎色情的速度从脊椎滑到腰窝，然后伸进底裤下面。义肢不带鸣人本人的体温，可能在力度把控上也和真正的手有差别，那只手在弹性布料下用过重的力道揉捏着他的臀肉，过一会儿才退出去，一把扯下了他最后的遮羞布。  
他尽力让自己的颤抖不要太明显。  
那只义肢随后又钻到男人的躯体和床单之间，五指撑着他的小腹把他略微捞离了床面，另一只沾满膏体但炙热的手则挤进他的臀肉，在臀缝间磨蹭了几下，把膏体弄得到处都是，然后终于抵上那处穴口。  
“卡卡西老师我要进去啦。”他的学生这么宣告，话音刚落就捅进了男人干燥的甬道里，先是一个指节，把润滑用的膏体带进去后马上就整根挤进了深处，引出男人一声短促的惊呼。  
放松些，什么都不要想，好好配合就可以早点结束，卡卡西蒙在枕头里想着。他试着深呼吸让自己不要绷得太紧，在他的努力下鸣人很快就放进了两根手指，在他体内抠挖着，偶尔擦过腺体让他整个人差点弹起来。  
有热吸拂在银发男人的脊背上，他听到鸣人的声音在脑后不远的距离响起：“老师我做的是不是比白痴佐助好多啦？”不远处佐助哼了一声。饶了我吧，卡卡西想，怎么这种事都要比。  
鸣人看着男人的后脑勺，虽然他的老师没回应，但没被枕头遮住的耳尖已经完全红透了，他嘿嘿地笑出声，转头看向身侧的粉发医生：“樱酱这样可以了吗我说？”  
樱的声音在右侧响起来：“这次再多扩张一点，三个指头比较好。”  
卡卡西隐隐感觉有哪里不对，但是根本无心细想，因为樱还没说完鸣人就把第三根指头也捅了进来，三根手指束成的体积已经相当可观，把他撑得难受，这时鸣人原本捞着他的右手也开始在小腹上摸索，有点痒，他下意识扭动着往前爬但是体内手指一下碾过甬道里的凸起，剧烈的刺激让他又跌回床面然后再次被鸣人捞起来。  
“差不多可以了，樱酱把那个给我吧。”鸣人这么说着抽出了手指，退出去的时候指甲刮过肠壁，他的老师呜咽了一声。  
当卡卡西终于理顺呼吸，从枕头里抬起头看向身后时，他刚好看见樱把一根比她手腕还粗的假阳具递给鸣人。  
无论是那根东西本身还是自己的女学生拿着一根假阳具的画面，冲击力对于卡卡西来说都太大了。他撑起身想逃离，却被一旁手疾眼快的佐助一把按在后颈上，然后鸣人趁机抓着他两只前臂交叠起来扣在背后。  
“用，用不着这样吧……”男人的声音是颤抖的，但他已经顾不上了，“像上次那样不可以吗、”  
樱向被按在床上动弹不得的老师解释道：“这个，其实是第一次就要用的，但是我做得有点太过火，让老师中途晕过去了所以没有用上……”说到这里她竟然显得有些不好意思，“我也没想到卡卡西老师反应会那么大嘛。”  
疯了吧，不是我疯了就是他们疯了。卡卡西想，那根东西差不多有樱的前臂那么长，他们是想要我死吗？  
“把老师扶起来吧，这样等下会好受点。”樱指挥着她的两个队友把银发男人提起来，于是他现在被摆成跪在床上的姿势，双手还被鸣人扣着，佐助坐在他面前，双眼扫过男人身上每一片肌肤，那种眼神让卡卡西想到了蛇。  
“卡卡西老师我要把手放开了噢，可以不要逃开吗？”鸣人把下巴抵在男人的颈窝轻声说，卡卡西鬼使神差地点了点头，他脑子里现在一团浆糊：我肯定是疯了，要不就是鸣人的语言真的有什么神奇的遁术能让人下意识遵从。  
金发青年放开了他，随后亲了亲他的后颈，不知道算是安抚还是奖赏的意味，“不是什么可怕的事情啦我说。”他补充道，但是缠着绑带的右手却紧紧扣住了男人的腰部。  
他感到那根东西抵上穴口，慢慢撑开方才被开拓过的入口，但是毕竟宽度和三根手指差了太多，刚进去一个头卡卡西就疼得眼前发黑，他又下意识想咬住嘴唇却被面前的佐助一把卡住下巴，无处安放的双手最后只能放在两腿间支撑身体，修长的五指揪住床单。  
“唔……看来之前扩张做得还是不太够。”是樱的声音，同时有什么温热湿滑的东西舔上他的脊椎，在脖子上打着圈，鸣人的舌头，他意识到，紧接着身下那根巨物又被青年用不容拒绝的力道推进了几分。  
“呃啊——！”男人没忍住叫出了声，假阳具的尺寸实在是太过了，刚才那下他甚至以为身体要被从中间撕开，可身后鸣人完全没有要放过他的老师的意思，他握住那根东西慢慢旋转着操进去，柱体上的纹路狠狠刮过体内的敏感点，卡卡西哪里受过这种刺激，支撑用的双手一下子失了力气，要不是前面佐助撑着他大概又是要瘫软在床上。  
在鸣人专心手上的动作时佐助也没闲着，黑发青年的手从他老师的肩膀滑到胸前，用指甲在每一道伤疤上划过去，对最长最新的那两道更是特别关照，他按得那么用力，那架势让卡卡西以为他想在上面划出新的伤口把它们覆盖。  
耳边隐约响起了铃铛的声音，男人原本以为是自己终于出了幻觉，却见樱把一副金属夹子放在了床上，两个夹子的末端分别挂着一个淡紫色的铃铛，样式怎么看怎么眼熟。  
“我差点把这个忘了，给他戴上吧。”樱对佐助说道，佐助应了一声。  
卡卡西努力想用仅剩的一点理智分辨那对夹子的功能，但直到佐助抚上他的乳尖他都没想明白。他下意识想拒绝，身后的鸣人却正好把假阳具往里捅了一节，于是滚到喉头的话变成无意义的呻吟泄出。  
佐助用他的右手食指来回拨弄着男人的左乳首，用指甲在上面刮弄，或是围着乳晕打圈，产生的细微瘙痒不知为何竟也转化成了涓流一样的快感刺激着男人的神经。在青年灵巧的挑弄下那里很快就变得饱满挺立起来，浅红色的圆粒随着男人的呼吸上下起伏着，然后佐助便拿起一个夹子夹了上去，末端的铃铛发出清脆的撞击声。  
“……唔！”银发男人从喉咙间挤出一丝呜咽，明明应该是对忍者来说连“痛”都算不上的感觉，此刻却被羞耻感无限放大，像细针一样刺进大脑，胸前的夹子牢牢咬住乳尖，连带着夹起肌肉上一层薄薄的脂肪，他想抬手取下那个物件，使不上力的手臂立马被一旁的樱抓住然后按回床上。夹子末端的铃铛随着他的喘息摆动着，铛簧时不时敲击着金属内壁，那声音和他无数个夜晚从过去中惊醒时听到的别无二致。  
佐助用同样的手法把另一个夹子夹在他的右胸，完成后又抓着卡卡西的肩膀稍稍远离，故意做出在欣赏的表情，这个动作无意间又让男人身后的巨物前进了几寸，两个铃铛响成一片。  
“这个铃铛是我买来的，喜欢吗？”卡卡西简直不敢相信他的耳朵，眼前这个人真的是宇智波佐助？那个高冷孤傲的宇智波末裔，新三忍的一员？难以置信的同时一股难以名状的委屈又悄悄在他心里蔓延，我到底做了什么过分的事才会让他们三个要这么对我？  
缺少面罩的遮盖，男人的表情再也无法像平日一样隐藏，佐助就这么看着他的老师脸上羞愧得快哭出来的神情，这是自相遇以来他从来没有见过的风景，他喉咙有点干。  
鸣人手上那根假阳具终于被整根送进去的时候，银发男人整个人已经被汗浸透了，他额头抵在佐助的肩膀上，被完全撑开的恐惧充满了全身，他连大口呼吸都不敢，也不敢使力，生怕稍微动一下那巨物就会顶穿他的胃，可鸣人的右手还在他肚子上四处按压，好像是在确认那根东西的存在。  
“卡卡西老师好厉害，竟然真的整根吃进去了的说，”金发的青年说这话的语气和他平时夸他的老师时一模一样，卡卡西分不清他是故意的还是真的单纯，他连翻白眼的力气都没有了。  
“那我要开始动啦。”鸣人继续说道，紧接着卡卡西感到肠道里那根物件被慢慢地扯出，连带肠壁上的软肉一起被拉扯着向外，然后在下一个呼吸又被重重地按回肚子里，身体被带着往前推，胸前的铃铛发出脆响。  
“不、不要……呜、鸣人……！”男人的抗拒没有任何作用，再次被填满的痛感带着熟悉的刺激涌向他的大脑，随着学生的动作一遍遍冲刷他的意识把他逼疯。  
一开始大概是为了照顾老师的感受，鸣人的动作并不大，但在几次来回后，仿佛是确认了他的忍耐度，抽插的幅度越来越过分，到最后每次都整根抽出又整根没入，在铃铛的叮铃声中每次都顶得他小腹微微凸起，而鸣人的右手就覆盖在凸起的位置，缠着绑带的义肢用孕妇抚摸胎儿的手法照顾着那处的肌肤，卡卡西被想到这个比喻的自己吓了一跳。  
他难受得想干呕，舌尖忍不住伸出牙关，但内脏被挤压的同时灭顶的快感又刺激得他两眼上翻着，唯一的庆幸是此刻他的脸埋在学生的肩膀上所以没人能看到他的表情。腿已经软得跪不住了，全靠鸣人的右手扣住才不至于跌坐下去，前面的阴茎不知何时已悄悄抬头，他想自己用手触碰但每次都被身前的学生打开。  
要坏掉了，卡卡西想，但又矛盾地生不出任何反抗的念头。  
就在这时一串电子音从樱的口袋里传出来，樱从她的白大褂里掏出一个小机器看了眼，“啧”了一声。  
“有个重伤急诊要我去主刀，”她说，“接下来你们两个能搞定吧？”得到了两位队友肯定的答复后现任医院院长点点头，快步走出病房并带上了门。  
那关门的声音在卡卡西耳中简直是天籁，他好像听到鸣人松了口气，随后体内那根东西被身后人彻底抽离了甬道，一瞬间冷空气接触到来不及闭合的内壁让他狠狠打了个颤。  
终于要结束了，卡卡西想。  
然而下一秒他听到拉链被拉开的声音，接着什么炙热的东西抵上他的后庭，之前已经被操得松软的穴口积极地包裹住那根的顶端，他听到鸣人在自己耳边的声音，带着难耐的喘息：“卡卡西老师可以帮帮我吗，我已经忍了那么久了的说。”  
不等老师的回应他就挺腰撞了进去，在被完全开拓好的甬道里一捅到底，性器被温暖的软肉包裹着，大男孩发出舒服的呻吟。  
“呀啊……！”卡卡西被突然的刺激逼出一声尖叫，他整个人被顶得往前倒去，慌乱地抓住佐助的衣服固定自己，铃铛大幅度地晃动，响声在病房里回荡。  
鸣人在上我，他努力想消化这个事实，我的学生们一个强迫我做什么见鬼的前列腺按摩，一个特意去挑了铃铛当情趣玩具，还有一个要上我。  
在这之前他一直天真地以为他的两个男学生只是被樱要求来做这些事的，只要以后他说服了樱一个人就不用再做这种荒唐的治疗，而现在他才发现原来鸣人和佐助也乐在其中，甚至兴致比樱还要高。  
卡卡西突然感觉有点绝望，鸣人还在扣着他的腰进行着活塞运动，青年的性器没有假阳具那么夸张的尺寸，因此也没有那么疯狂的挤压感和疼痛，但肉做的器官带着炙热的温度碾过敏感点，带来的快感却比道具更甚，明明应该已经被操得麻木了的肠道不受控制地收缩，他甚至能感受到体内阴茎上的脉络。鸣人一直保持着一种把他逼疯的速度，胯骨撞上臀肉发出的啪啪声没法被铃铛盖住，和银发男人忍不住的喘息一起把病房的空气熏染得色情又淫秽。  
直到佐助的右手抹上他的眼角，他才发现自己不知不觉已经哭了出来，分不清是生理性的泪水还是真的眼泪，还有控制不住的唾液，早已经把黑发青年的肩膀染湿。青年开着写轮眼，用一种他从未见过的目光盯着他，然后右手绕到他的后脑勺一把揪住男人银色的短发，对着那对湿润的薄唇吻了上去。  
身后鸣人好像喊了什么，卡卡西已经听不到了，呻吟被堵在喉咙，青年的动作还有点青涩，但对付现在的卡卡西已经足够了，佐助温热的舌头在他的口腔里攻城略地，扫过牙龈、上颚，最深的时候他甚至产生了那根舌头要伸到喉咙里去的错觉，最后抓住卡卡西的舌头纠缠在一起，一时间男人甚至忘了要怎么呼吸。  
在他窒息前一秒佐助终于放过了他，分开的时候唾液牵出长长一条银丝，余光里佐助好像挑衅地看了他身后的鸣人一眼。  
鸣人的左手之前一直扣在他腰上，这时向上攀爬穿过卡卡西的腋下把他整个人往后掰，同时下巴扣在不得不后仰的男人颈窝：“卡卡西老师，我可以射在里面吗我说？”  
“什——唔、不，不要……！”意料之中的拒绝，大男孩瘪了瘪嘴，然后张嘴像什么小动物一样轻轻地啃咬男人的颈窝，又引得他的老师一阵颤抖。  
“等下我帮老师弄出来也不行吗？”鸣人尽量让自己的声音听起来轻松一些，但实际上虽然理论知识丰富但还是个处男的他已经要忍不下去了，能撑到现在单纯因为在这之前已经在裤子里泄了一次，他下半身的动作越来越快，每一下都好像要把睾丸都挤进穴里，卡卡西胡乱地摇头，鸣人怀疑他根本没听清自己的话。  
好吧，以后再说吧，金发的学生这么想着，他开始故意朝着之前找到的那处敏感点撞击，每一下都碾过凸起然后狠狠捅到最里面，他的老师在这样的顶弄下终于忍不住哭出了声，沙哑的嗓音像磨石刮过他的心脏，一瞬间他竟然有些心疼。  
在某个瞬间他突然感到肠道剧烈地收缩起来，心叫不好，连忙将自己的阴茎从老师体内拔出，微凉的精液被射到卡卡西花白的臀肉上，同时他的老师发出尖锐的气音，有液体溅在他的手臂上，而更多则是落在面前佐助的衣服上，卡卡西看起来羞愧得想马上去死。  
“老师你看我听话吗？”鸣人抱着高潮过后还没缓过来的卡卡西笑嘻嘻地说道，和他的老师相处这么多年的经验告诉他，只要最后听话一次，那么前面所有做的过分的事就能被一笔勾销。  
佐助擦掉衣服上的精液后摘下男人身上的两个乳夹放在一边，铃铛最后响了一下终于归于寂静。  
得去清洗，卡卡西机械地想。他稍微恢复了点力气，从鸣人怀里挣扎着起身，努力掰开学生的手，下床的时候腿一软差点就跪了下去，还是佐助拉了他一把。  
……  
“所以你就做了？”樱怒视着她的金毛队友，但是好像丝毫没有感到意外，“还玩得挺开心啊？知不知道我们最初目的是什么？”说完瞪了眼旁边的宇智波，“你也没阻止他？”  
鸣人和佐助现在跟罚站一样站在医院走廊上，两个人都一脸大无畏的神情，而他们的老师在病房自带的卫生间里洗澡。  
“樱酱我最近学习压力也很大嘛……我也要治疗，”鸣人说，他努力装出委屈的样子，“而且卡卡西老师那个样子谁忍得住嘛我说。”  
“嗯。”佐助表示同意。


End file.
